How To Thaw A Frozen Heart
by ElsaAnnaSnowQueen
Summary: After the great thaw life returns to normal, or so it would seem. Hans has returned and intends to take the throne of Arendelle once again. Bits of Kristanna and Helsa in later chapters. Rated M for future chapters that have been planned
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided to revise this chapter and delete the prologue, don't worry though, that will be the second chapter so expect an update either again tonight or tomorrow. Also, a message to all of you reading this courtesy of Elsa because it was requested and we need lightheartedness to help balance out what will prove to be a very dark fanfic. If people like it, I shall continue these messages from characters.**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own ANY of the characters. It's also illegal to own people but Disney does technically own them.**

**Hello readers, the author of this story asked me to talk to you, the viewers and first of all I have a message for the anonymous person who helped the writer revise this chapter. I approve of the idea, but it is incredibly spooky, which I guess is slightly appropriate seeing as we have Halloween coming up later this month. Second of all, to all of the reviewers and readers: the author has accepted constructive criticism, which is the reason for the revisions and now, the readers who see these chapters. Please review, even if you remain completely anonymous, it greatly benefits the author because then they know whether you like the story or not. Without further ado, here is the first (revised) chapter of How to Thaw a Frozen Heart.**

* * *

Woah!" Anna's exclamation pierced the cold night air. Elsa reacted quickly and caught her mere centimetres before Anna would have hit the ice below. Elsa had always been at ease on the ice, but Anna however had not.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asked, "We can stop if you want to." Anna shakes her head.

"No! I'm just getting the hang of it!" The next thing Elsa saw was her sister sprawled face down on the ice. She gave a resigned sigh and started walking away from her. Elsa repeated her offer to go inside. Poof. She felt something soft hit the back of her head. She turned around sharply and saw the aforementioned redhead now standing up, grinning gleefully holding another snowball. Elsa narrowed her eyes in determination and conjured up a snowball three times the size of the one Anna threw at her.

"That's cheating!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa stuck her tongue out at Anna and dissolved the snowball into thin air. She bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. With almost perfect precision she hit Anna square on the cheek. Anna laughed, throwing a snowball at Elsa, and missed by several centimetres. They continued like this for half an hour, exchanging snowballs and mock insults at each other.

"Do you want to stop and go inside?" Elsa asked.

"No… can we… stay out here… a few more minutes?" Elsa could see that Anna was fighting a losing battle with fatigue. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on, to bed with you." Anna knew it was pointless trying to struggle, so she let her older sister drag her inside and push her onto her bed. Elsa gave a contented sigh as she looked down at Anna, now fast asleep.

"Goodnight," She whispered as she pulled the blankets over her sister. "I love you."

* * *

As she walked through the dark hallway to her own room, Elsa reflected on how far her relationship had come with Anna after the great thaw. Late night snowball fights like the one they had recently been engaged in were not uncommon now. As Elsa reached her door, she opened it and immediately saw what she could have sworn were a pair of eyes staring straight at her. After closer inspection, she satisfied herself with the explanation that they must have just been the eyes of a small animal in a tree. She closed her door behind her, carrying a candle and set it down on a table, and began to ready herself for bed. She carefully unravelled her platinum blonde hair from its usual braid with her fingers, crept under the covers and blew out the candle. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Hans, who was the owner of the pair of eyes Elsa saw, opened the window carefully and climbed through it. His feet hit the floor noiselessly and snuck up to the silhouette of the now sleeping queen. In one swift motion, he leapt up onto the bed, rolling Elsa onto her stomach and covered her mouth. Elsa was immediately alert and restrained herself just enough to not scream.

"It seems we meet again, _Snow Queen_." The last two words out of his mouth laced with malice. Elsa's blood runs cold at the familiar voice.

"Who are you?" She asks with slight uncertainty in her voice, praying the voice she hears does not belong to the body above her.

"Oh, I think you already know." The moonlight shone on Hans' face, then revealing his true identity to Elsa, and her greatest fear materialised in front of her.

"What do you want?" Elsa shakily demanded.

"My intention has not changed, but my method has." Hans pulled out a dagger and placed it against Elsa's throat.

"Marry me or your sister will be killed."

* * *

**Just to put it out there, I am 14 and the lovely anonymous friend helping me write this fic is 15. So be nice, even though I know all of you viewers will be. And please review! I know I keep saying it but it really motivates me to write! And well, the queen of Arendelle just asked you to so please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi and welcome to another chapter! This is one of the longer ones that I have written and in the middle of preparing for exams. But, I haven't updated in a little while and I wanted to finish this chapter and upload it before I go to bed. Since it's only about 9 pm I congratulate myself for not staying up all night finishing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of the characters in this fanfic.**

Elsa woke up slowly to the cold, damp air of the dungeons. She felt two cold metal weights on her wrists and looked down to discover that she was strapped to a chair.

"Don't even think of struggling." Her head snapped up immediately. _Of course, Hans. What happened? How and why am I here? _Her mind raced with these thoughts. Hans started circling the chair in which she was contained.

"They're enchanted to resist magic. It seems that the king and queen, although they loved their eldest daughter _very dearly_ were still afraid of her. What do you say about that Elsa?" Elsa was in a state of shock and disbelief. _Surely my parents never thought that? _Despite these thoughts, Elsa remained silent, a choice she soon regretted. The sharp pain of a dagger digging into her skin brought her to her senses.

"I highly recommend you talk sometime soon Elsa. After all, we do have business to attend to." With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Elsa asked with hesitation

"What kind of business would that be?" Hans simply smirked, ever so gently putting an engagement ring on Elsa's finger, then kissing Elsa's hand.

"Wedding business." There was a few moments silence before Hans left the room, as swiftly as he entered.

Kristoff sighed as Anna dragged him into yet another shop. She was now talking madly about some small mice constructed out of milk chocolate.

"Slow down Cinderella, don't go befriending them." Anna rolled her eyes.

"You have no appreciation for art."

"I appreciate Elsa's ice sculptures!"

"This is a different kind of art. IT'S CHOCOLATE." Kristoff gave a resigned sigh. He knew there was no point in trying to get Anna away from her favourite form of sugar and decided to watch the spirited redhead gazing in wonder at the artistic creations before her. After a painfully slow 20 minutes, the pair finally left the shop. Anna's nonstop chatter, however, did not. After a few metres, Kristoff started to tune out to the mostly irrelevant information coming out of Anna's mouth. Both Anna and Kristoff were content with him giving the occasional approval of a statement while not fully absorbing the information. That was until a certain question brought him out of his trance.

"So Kristoff, what do you think?" The very confused blonde who had not heard the previous sentences out of Anna's mouth was trying to make sense of the sudden question. Anna sighed and laughed.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I have to admit that I don't."

"I was asking you what you thought about having children." Anna looked expectantly at Kristoff for a reply.

"I…Uh…" Kristoff stuttered for a moment, his cheeks growing redder by the minute. He quickly looked for anything that would distract Anna. "Wait a minute…is that Olaf over there?" Anna strained to see anything in the bustle of the marketplace and immediately looked back at Kristoff again, annoyed that he hadn't responded. Although Anna wanted to interrogate Kristoff further, they were nearing the castle and Anna had to locate her sister to give her the daily 'you can't work ALL day' lecture. Grudgingly Anna parted ways with Kristoff and went into the castle to look for her sister.

Kristoff sighed and slumped against the wall of the stables. He was grateful that Anna had not been able to corner him, but he was wise enough to know that she would soon. Children was a topic that Anna had managed to subtly hint at for months around him, but it was how bluntly she had asked him that afternoon that shocked Kristoff. He knew that when and _if_ they married that children would be expected of them, however, he found himself feeling uneasy at the present moment about the whole idea. His thoughts were interrupted by Anna's voice enquiring whether he had seen Elsa, as she could not be found in her study, and none of the staff had seen her that day. Kristoff perplexed replied that he hadn't seen her.

"Have you checked her room, Anna?"

"Well, not yet. I'll check there next, it just worries me that Elsa hasn't been seen by anyone. Even if she is in her room and has been all day that still begs the question of why." Kristoff walked up to Anna and hugged her.

"I'm sure she's just sick or something."

"I hope you're right." With a slight tone of worry in her voice, Anna ran desperately up to the castle and Elsa's room.

Anna opened the door hesitantly and peered inside. The room looked relatively neat, despite the unmade bed and the light layer of frost on the floor. Wait, frost? Anna's heart was pounding. She jumped when she heard the door slam behind her and the all too familiar voice she hoped to never hear again.

"Now now Anna, that's a violation of privacy. We can't have that, can we?"

**And a semi-cliffhanger I know, I will update much sooner next time hopefully due to me being finished with year 9 in about 2 weeks. I know I keep saying it but please review! If you notice something I could improve please tell me. If you just want to tell me you enjoy it, great. But please tell me or I won't know! Also feel free to PM me if you wish.**


End file.
